Animal Mechanicals
Animal Mechanicals is a Canadian animated television preschool series that was created by Jeff Rosen. Produced by Halifax Film, in association with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation and distributed by Decode Entertainment, the series premiered in Canada on CBC Television as part of the Kids' CBC programming block on September 1, 2008. In the United States, it premiered on The Hub on October 11, 2010. Main characters Rex Rex is a green Mechana-dinosaur. His enhanced ability is strength. Often, when utilizing this ability, Unicorn refers to him as being "strong like a titanium Tyrannosaurus" which, along with his name and bipedal shape, would indicate that he is a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex. He is the leader of the Animal Mechanicals when they are on their journey to their mission. When he transforms, he becomes a cross between a forklift, a tractor, and a digger. He also has an obsession with food. He is voiced by Jim Fowler."That's a Wrap" Film Nova Scotia, Production Catalogue 2007-2008, p. 18.Retrieved 2012-06-16. Unicorn Unicorn is a pink Mechana-unicorn with the ability is to fly. She is the only Animal Mechanical who cannot walk on two legs. The horn on her head can be made to blink like a beacon, allowing other creatures to follow her while she is flying. When flying, her legs are bent backwards and her hooves become rocket boosters, propelling her through the air. Her wings are folded inside her back, except when in use where they provide direction and speed control. Unicorn can also throw lightning, and create a whirlwind with her horn. She is voiced by Leah Ostry Komodo Komodo is a red Mechana-Komodo dragon who walks on two legs and has big, squared-off blue spectacles. His enhancement is the ability to change his tail into a selection of tools, such as a hammer or a screwdriver. Often, when utilizing this ability, Unicorn refers to him as being "handy dandy tool time." This does, however, involve him working backwards to the line of the problem, forcing him to bend almost in half in order to see what he is doing. He is shown to be very intelligent, often figuring out the small details of the problem in hand. He tends to act like a martial arts expert. In a few episodes, he reveals that he has a sensitive stomach and legs. He often has to warn Sasquatch about "traps". He is voiced by Shannon Lynch. Sasquatch Sasquatch is a blue Mechana-Sasquatch who has the enhanced ability to stretch. Each of his limbs extend to an incredible length. When stretched his individual limbs are long, however his joints do not alter and bend as normal. In the episode, "Baboon Balloon Island", it was revealed that he is allergic to air pears and in "Dino Mountain Island" and "Mechana Ski Ball Island", he has anxiety and a fear of heights. He has referred to himself many times as The Mighty Sasquatch. Whenever Mouse is scared, he always comes to hold her hand (as seen in Jigsaw Shark Puzzle and Chugboat Island), but whenever he's scared or impatient (as seen in Dino Mountain Island and Snail Pace Island), Mouse always comes to hold his hand. Sasquatch often disobeys Komodo’s warnings. He is voiced by Ian MacDougall. Mouse Mouse is a yellow Mechana-mouse who is the youngest in the group and runs about on two wheels instead of her back feet. Her ability is Mechana-Fast, which is increased by lying flat, with her front paws on the ground, which also have wheels on them, and flattening her ears to the side of her head and extending exhaust pipes which help to propel her forwards. Her ears act like satellite dishes to catch sounds. She sometimes giggles before Sasquatch transforms and can fit to tight places her friends can't. Whenever Sasquatch is afraid or impatient, she always come to hold his hand. But when she is scared, Sasquatch is always there to hold her hand. She also has the ability to understand creatures. She is voiced by Abigail Gordon . Island Owl Island Owl is the team’s commander that only appears at the start of each episode, giving the team’s their mission. Her head resembles a television set, which starts each briefing showing her face, then changes to show a representation of the island to which the animal mechanicals are to be sent. She does accompany the Animal Mechanicals, after they have left to go on their mission as she is never heard from or seen again; however she is mentioned by Komodo whenever someone breaks a rule. She is voiced by Lenore Zann. Episodes Cast *Rex - Jim Flowler *Unicorn - Leah Ostry *Komodo - Shannon Lynch *Sasquatch - Ian MacDougall *Mouse - Abigail Gordon *Island Owl - Lenore Zann Broadcast Animal Mechanicals is broadcast in Canada on CBC TelevisionCBC.ca - Program Guide in the Kids' CBC programming block, weekdays at 7:30 a.m. It was also broadcast in the United Kingdom on the Playhouse Disney channel and Going Live! on Saturday mornings. On June 6, 2011, it started airing on Cartoon Network. In Latin America, it is broadcast in Discovery Kids on January 19, 2009, the digital cable channel owned by Discovery Networks, in a Spanish or Portuguese (in Brazil) dubbed version and are called Mecanimales (Spanish) or Mecanimais (Portuguese). It is dubbed in Irish on Cúla 4 ná nóg, the children's portion of TG4. The series premiered in the United States on October 11, 2010, on the TV network called The Hub (now Discovery Family). It will air on Treehouse TV on December 21st, 2018 at 2:00 pm. Category:Shows Category:Kid's CBC Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media